1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sign hanging mechanisms which are attachable to ceiling rails typically found in commercial stores, and more particularly to an adaptable swivel support which is easily attachable and removable from such overhead ceiling rails.
2. Prior Art
The changing of advertising signs in commercial establishments is an ongoing exercise done many times every day. Often a store clerk must use a tall ladder to try to hang and manipulate an advertising sign from an overhead support, which support is usually an inverted “T” shaped ceiling rail. Such sign changing exercises are cumbersome at best and may be difficult and dangerous at the worst.
There are prior art sign support arrangements which are lifted into and out of magnetic contact with the overhead ceiling rails by gripping “jaws’ which are manipulated by a pull cord to engage and disengage the jaws from the sign holder. Such a device requires one hand to manipulate the pole and one hand to manipulate the pull cord. This is a time consuming and difficult way of setting up and changing an overhead store sign display.
There is a thus need for a store sign technique/apparatus which permits a sign to be hung expeditiously and uneventfully from an overhead support such as the inverted “T” shaped ceiling support rail. Such ceiling rails however, may not always line up with the direction in which a sign is desired to be displayed. Other types of devices also exist all of which require difficult or non-intuitive motions during use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sign holding support arrangement which is readily attachable and removable from an overhead ceiling support rail.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sign holding arrangement which is readily changeable from which the direction in which a sign is suspended.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a sign support arrangement which is readily removable by the same tool by which it is placed against a ceiling support rail.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a sign support arrangement which may be installed and removed relative to an overhead ceiling rail, which permits self-alignment between the lift pole and the sign holder when placing the sign holder and removing it from the overhead site.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide such a support arrangement which is very easily attached and removed from such overhead support rail in a very simple and cost effective manner.